A Simple Dreamer
by PS2games-lady
Summary: Golden hair, pale skin, white dress. She is so simple yet so complex. She doesn’t know that by each step she takes, she is stealing my heart away... [AU ONESHOT][Onesided Rikaminé, Namixas] R


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Yet another small oneshot that popped into my head. Enjoy.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
A Simple Dreamer  
-x-x-x-x-x-**

Golden hair, pale skin, white dress. She is so simple yet so complex. As she approaches the park, her white dress contrasting with the flower's red, she doesn't know that by each step she takes, she is stealing my heart away. She doesn't know that everyday I come here just to watch her sketch her surroundings… I wonder if she ever sketched me, even as a mere shadow sitting on one of the benches she always drew.

I already know all her steps, all her little gestures. I know she taps her pencil on her sketchbook when she's having artist's block; I know her tongue peeps a little through her lips when she's letting her art loose itself; I know, but she doesn't…

Everyday I come here just for the opportunity to gaze her a little longer, just to look a bit more to her perfect hair, her perfect dress, her perfect self. Does she know what she's doing to me? Does she even imagine that I've fallen in love with her just by looking at her? Does she know that I exist…? Does she?

Well, we've bumped into each other once. When we did, I helped her gather her sketches. I took a quick glimpse at them and saw lots and lots of unfinished drawings. But a particular one caught my eye, where I could see the beautiful view she had from the bench she always sat on.

I helped her get up and handed the mass of paper I had at hands, paper that I would protect if needed, just because _she_ owned them. "You're a great artist." I said at that time, regretting that short after. I wanted to have said something less banal, something more interesting. But when I saw her smile at me, the purest smile I'd ever seen, those words didn't seem as meaningless as before.

"Thanks." was all she said. But until this day that's the word I love the most. She walked away still smiling, and before continuing with her life, she looked back to me one more time. I'd never felt my heart racing as fast as I felt that day.

But sadly she continued walking without looking back again. Probably she doesn't even remember me by now. I sighed deeply, and eyed her again. I can always dream, dream about her, dream that one day she'll come over at this bench on which I sit every single day and talk to me. That's the only thing I do… Dream.

My eyes switch to her. She is drawing fast today. When she does that it's because she's happy. Happiness makes her mind flow better and it ends in better drawings. Will she ever be that happy because of me? Will she…?

She looks up, breaking her art link for a bit, as she looks everywhere, searching for someone. Her eyes pass through me once, twice… And she doesn't notice me. Once again, I'm invisible to her.

But third time's the charm right? Maybe she'll look again to my direction, maybe… I just hope… Or should I say dream…?

Her deep blue eyes stopped their search upon me. She just stared at me, maybe thinking, maybe just wondering where she saw me… That is, if she still remembers that day… Then she smiled. Did she smile at me, or a particular thought made her smile? Will I ever know?

Yes I will. Because now, she waved at me. I take some time looking at her, asking myself if I'm dreaming… Because if I am, I don't ever want to wake up… I wave at her too. And her smile widens. I wish that this moment never ends. That her smile never fades away, that her hand never stops waving at me. At me, a simple dreamer.

Then a blonde boy approaches her from behind, and hugs her. And then he kisses her. And then she kisses him back. And then… I just can't look at them anymore…

I give a deep sigh, gazing the boy that stole her heart away. The heart that I also want to steal but unfortunately it's already taken. He's my biggest rival in this war for her love. A war that sadly, I'll never win… But I can always dream right?

Right…?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It's a little depressing isn't it? Well, leave a review please.


End file.
